Delphian Remix
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Second in the Delphian arch. The Terrabots are out to save Stuntz and casue the Orates some serious damange for capturing their friend whilst planning a risky attack to free the Autobots from their continuing imprisonment. Last chap in arch uploaded.
1. Prologue

Delphian Remix

Delphian Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in the slightest; it all belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and the comic guys. Everything is copywrited to them and I'm not making any money out of this in the slightest. All original characters are mine though.

Authors Note: Hey guys and gals of the fanfiction dot net world, I promised that I would get my aft into gear and sort out Delphian for you and here I most certainly am with the sequel arch. I'm planning to have about three or four Delphian Arch's to cover everything so hopefully I'll be able to get them done but it may take me some time. So this arch revolves around hopefully saving Stuntz, getting some form of plan together and finding out a little more about the Herald and the strange guy in the basement (who defies all laws of physics lol).

Planning to torture the Orates a little as well in this arch, purely because they got away with a hell of a lot last time which certainly wasn't fair so keep an eye on the rating because it may go up a little but I'm not sure as to how yet. Still enjoy this arch and please by Primus review because it keeps my creative juices flowing.

--

Prologue

The steady drip of water which had been bouncing off Stuntz hand for the past day and a half was interrupted when the digits slowly curled in on themselves and then extended outwards. Opening her optics slowly, the little fem wondered what the hell was going on for a few long seconds as she wasn't in the usual cell she woke up in. Allowing her processors to run their diagnostics, a fragment of a conversation drifted through the bars and was received by her audio's but it was hard to distinguish the words from the constant humming of internal circuitry clicking into the correct sequences and throwing up an extensive damage report that would have any medic throwing their hands up to the skies in disbelief.

"Failed"

The word was spoken in a bitter, accusing tone that suggested the speaker was trying to degrade someone. But who had failed? The memory banks whirled, trying to piece together the last few days of information but finding it disjointed, broken and almost worthy of being sent to the recycle file. However that was certainly not an option but she couldn't remember why.

"Intercepted transmissions"

Why couldn't she hear correctly, it didn't make any logical sense to Stuntz. Normally if the audio output sensor was damaged there would be a dull throbbing noise that would force her to the medical bay and the tender care of Bucky. Not that it was exactly tender of course, the old communications officer had about as much bedside manner as a drunken asteroid on a collision course with any given planet. Considering the creations that he had brought up it wasn't that much of a surprise but still, normally by now she should have been able to hear something a little more than just an odd word or two.

"Prime un-noticed go to transmissions world off allow to enough stupid was I think really you do. Fate same the meet will they here come to try planet from rebels those of any if and numbered are days your. Control my under spacebridge the"

Now that definitely didn't make sense in the slightest but at least it was a small improvement over hearing just a couple of words. Stuntz lifted her head to try and see who was talking and found that this thankfully appeared to sort out the hearing problem. However she quickly realised that maybe this was not a good thing to have done as the sentence formed itself coherently in her head.

"Count yourself lucky that I'm just giving you a fairly simple death but I think it'll be a good lesson to all of you filthy Autobots" Recondite smirked at Prime before kicking the larger mech and turning to leave. Stuntz felt her spark burn with hatred as she stared at the body of the once great leader. He looked like something she would expect to find on a junk planet, all rusted, broken and abandoned instead of gleaming like he had just been built. She wanted to break out of whatever cage she was in and rip out the others spark with her own bare hands but then realised this would be impossible. She was a prisoner of the Orates, trapped in their clutches with no chance of getting a message out to Proma or Accel. Instead of saddening her like she expected it to do, it simply made her angrier than before.

Recondite let out a cruel chuckle before stepping up to the window that she was looking out of and glaring at her with those brilliant red optics. Immediately Stuntz pulled back and hissed as barely half a meter later he back and neck hit the back wall of the cell. Finally glancing around the space she was in, the Terrabot realised that it was a small cut, maybe no bigger than four foot square and she was shackled to the wall. The Orate leader chuckled, "So we finally decided to wake up have we Terrabot? I guess the creature had a little bit more fun with you than I would have anticipated. Still I shall get the information I want from you"

"Go and rot in the stinking pit you ugly --" a word slipped from her mouth in cybertronian tongue that caught the orate leader off guard. It was an extremely offensive swearword, one that was rarely used against anyone and even Recondite had never stooped so low.

The shocked expression melted away after a second to a satisfied smirk, "Well you certainly have guts or are stupid enough to believe that you can still get out of this mess. Not that I mind, it's been a while since I've had a descent challenge" he drawled, glancing to Prime for a second as the mech started coughing once again.

Stuntz tried to glance past the larger mech but didn't stand much of a chance, though a feeling of worry crept over her, "I'm not stupid to believe anything. I will get out of here and ensure that you get a reprogramming that you'll never forget" she threatened, summoning up all of her hate to keep at bay the fear that was lurking in her eyes.

"My girl" Recondite smiled as the words stung the young fem to her core, "You may act all grown up but you forget that you are a child to me and the others. You'll break, one way or another and then you'll join me because I'll be the one picking up the pieces of your shattered world"

"Never!" shot Stuntz, gripping tightly onto the chains in the hope that they would give her something precious to hold onto, "Never" she said again.

"We'll see" replied Recondite, leaving the barracks at long last, "we'll see" he echoed the young Fems repartition with a cruel chuckle.

Letting out a growl, Stuntz kicked out at the door in frustration and tried to stop the tears from falling. She was stronger than this, much stronger and there was no way that she was going to be fragged by that useless pile of scrap. But the rational side of her head pointed out that at the moment she really was at that monsters mercy, or lack thereof. Leaning back as far as she could, the fem stared up at the ceiling of her small prison and tried to work out where she was in relation to everything. It was better than sitting around waiting for rescue.

Ideally she skimmed through memories, trying to find something that would lift her spirits a little but found that even the smallest happy memory that played weighed heavily on her spark. It just wasn't fair, Proma and Accel were her two best friends in the entire universe and they would risk their necks to get her back. Not that it was a bad thing of course but she didn't want to lose them, her life would be empty without the pair of crack heads. She sighed; a memory surfacing which she thought was hidden deeply in her banks but it seemed like only yesterday that the event happened. Closing her optics, she allowed the memory to play, seeking some form of solace there.

--

Being cooped up in the medical bay for any length of time gave a majority of mechs the shivers as they knew damn well that Ratchet would be prodding, twisting and smacking them for being dumb afts and getting themselves broken once again. Not that the medical officer didn't care of course, but after several thousand millennia of battle and always fighting an uphill battle to save comrades in arms even the most sanest bot on the planet would have practically cracked. However those sorts of thoughts failed to enter the young sparklings mind as he sat, once again, on the operating table and stared at the blank wall.

Primus he was board, completely and totally.

What was worse was that little Proma could not recall what had led him to be brought here this time. The distinct lack of his perky younger brother told him that maybe the yellow terror had something to do with it but when he tried to recall the events he found his head hurt. The bandage around the top of it wasn't helping matters much either. Ratchet was vague in answering his questions, telling him to rest and be quiet so the sparkling would just have to wait until his mother turned up. Of course if Accel had caused all of this then that would be in probably two days which meant that he was going to be stuck with Ratchet. Oh the joys.

Swinging his legs back and forth, the small red and white mech tried to find something to do but ever the thoughtful, Ratchet had hidden all of his tools away as well and ensuring that anything that could fall was firmly locked down. There were some electronic note books that caught his eye but the last time he had doodled on them he had been threatened with being locked up in the brig for it and knew that was out of the question. Finally his optics came to rest on a strange little crib that was at the far end of the room and decided that he could go and explore it. Maybe it held some forgotten thing to play with.

Clambering down from the table, the small mech made his way over to the crib, carefully avoiding anything that could alert anyone outside that he was moving about. The small bot got distracted by a box of brightly coloured wires for a few minuets, as even mechanical children will be distracted by anything bright and colourful. There were red, green, blue, yellow, grey and black wires all jumbled and tangled up. Sitting down and letting out a little chirp he began going through the box. This certainly was a fun little game, plus Ratchet wouldn't be able to tell him off for it later as he was helping out. Proma began singing a little song to himself, extremely off key but it didn't matter to the small sparkling in the slightest.

As he paused to clap his hands where he was supposed to, he accidentally dropped a large grouping of wires and found that they scattered all over the floor. Getting back up in order to collect the fallen pieces, Proma was surprised to hear a faint but audible squeak from above him and looked up at the crib he had originally been planning to investigate. The squeak came again, slightly unsure but definitely real and for a moment the tiny mech thought he saw a flash of blue optics. Hurriedly picking up the spilled wires, continuing the song on and surprised to receive beeps and clicks in response, Proma hauled his tiny frame up to the crib by using the desk handles and stared in.

Something with blue optics stared back through the plastic sides and faintly copied his movements which caused a flurry of laughter to escape from his vocal unit. Deciding that he wanted to see into the crib, the walls were much larger than an average one and there were lots of connection points that were hooked up to various monitors whilst a couple fed energon and other liquids inside, Proma searched for something to stand on eventually opting to use a rather battered old medical journal. Finding that he had to stand on tippe-toe to see over the wall, the future Terrabot was surprised to see a small figure staring up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Hello" he said

"Beep?" came the reply, small, quiet and female.

Proma twisted his head to the side, blinking at her whilst she copied his every movement. "Proma" he said, trying to think of what to do now.

"Pro-ma?" came the reply followed by a giggle and then a tiny pointing hand, "Pro_m_a"

He couldn't help but laugh at such an action and pointed to himself, said his name once again and then pointed to her, "You?"

"Oo?" replied the girl, tilting her head the opposite way for the first time

Proma shook his head and pointed to himself again, "Proma" he then pointed at her again, "You?"

"No" came the reply with a gentle shake of the head, "Au-ra"

The pair tilted their heads to the side again before giggling happily

--

A coughing sound woke Stuntz out of her memory relay and carefully she leaned forward to look out of the small window that was in her cell door. The sight that met her optics was not one she ever wanted to see but knew it had been inevitable. "Prime?" she asked in total fear and confusion.

The Autobot leader was convulsing on the floor, his body wrecked by a series of harsh sounding coughs that were ripping out of his air vents so fast there was little chance for him to catch breath. Black oil was trickling down his chin and mingling with the splattering of energon that had already stained his hands. She had never seen anything like it before in her short life but instinct told her that it was something extremely dangerous. "Optimus?" she asked, her voice cutting through the sudden silence and sounding distinctly unlike the usual spunky fem who could order Proma and Accel around without any hassle.

Taking his time, purely to ensure that a second round of a coughing fit wouldn't occur, Optimus slowly raised his broken frame into a sitting position and stared around in confusion, trying to locate the source of the noise. He knew that it wasn't any of his men, they were out in the snow banks somewhere being forced to clear pathways or some such thing and it definitely wasn't one of the Fems either. But the voice he did recognise, faintly and with a pulsation of his spark. Eventually his vision cleared enough for him to see correctly, the wires that connected to the one working optic were corroding with the lack of care that could be administered in such horrible conditions.

Sweeping around the room once again, he finally located something that was out of place in the form of a pair of light purple optics shining on the opposite side of the corridor. With a great deal of effort, he rose and partially staggered partially fell onto the bars that marked off the barracks and stared. There was a long pause before finally Prime rumbled, "Are you the Terrabot they captured?"

There was another pause, though not as long as the first one. Stuntz nodded her head, "Yes…I am"

An exhausted but somehow relief filled sigh escaped the leaders vents, "How many are you in number?"

Stuntz could have wept at hearing those words, trust Optimus to deal with this revelation as a military commander. Always thinking three steps ahead and trying to outfox the enemy. It was a good way to survive but even she knew he had no strength left and wanted to pass the responsibility onto someone else. Yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to him, what good would it do to someone like him? Looking down at the ground, she decided that there was only one option left. "You already know Prime" it was hard to keep the sadness out of her voice, "Even though you've hoped that we got off world help"

"You overheard Megatron's words?" Prime asked, also looking down in an attempt to hide his slight disappointment but finding some hope to cling onto his this darkened nightmare.

"Overheard?" Stuntz couldn't help but allow a slightly dry sarcasm overtake her, "That miserable fragger woke me damn well up"

Though now that she thought about the words, she released with relief that Proma and Accel hadn't been captured and were still evading the Orate scouting parties. Granted they would have doubled in number now but that still wouldn't cause a problem. She wondered briefly about Bucky but was brought back to the situation when a laugh from Prime turned into a sharp cough again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she asked, neglecting to add the term 'old man' for the simple fact that it was a bit inappropriate right now. Or at least it felt that way to her.

Prime sighed, shaking his head and wanting to skirt around the issue as he couldn't bring himself to even begin thinking about the dreaded illness, "Nothing, just this place I guess. Why are you on your own?"

"Cause I told Proma to get the hell away from this place" she said without thinking before snapping her head upright and staring at Optimus in shock, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

A soft but sad smile crossed Optimus's lips, "I had my suspicions already Aura. Ironhide will be glad to know you're in one piece at the very least"

"Yeah yeah, probably beat the living frag out of me for getting caught to if he gets half a chance…and it's Stuntz now, has been for a long time" she said, sighing as she leaned forward on the door, imagining that there was nothing between them so that she was hugging the figure who obviously needed it a lot more than her.

Prime appeared to copy the motion, though it could have been more out of a need to rest than anything else, "At least you haven't forgotten who you really are. Will Proma and Accel come back for you?"

Letting out a small laugh, Stuntz had to look up at the ceiling again with the biggest grin on her face. For some odd reason it felt perfectly right to be smiling in this horrid situation, "Just you wait Prime, they'll come alright. Fuelled up to high pit slagging hell and literally ready to drag any stinking orate they can get their mits onto into those hot and dangerous fires"

Tilting his head to the side, in order to get a bit better look at the small fem, Optimus felt a spark of joy in his own spark for the first time in as many years that he could remember. Reaching out his hand towards the fem, he felt a connection with her as the tips of her digits reached as far as they could out of the bars. For a second a brilliant white light filled the space and all was at peace. Then reality set back in to be filled with its dark and grey hopelessness.

"Till all are one?" Prime asked skimming down the bars as fatigue set in.

Stuntz nodded, not removing her hand from the bars, "Till all are one"

--

Authors note: hopefully chapter 1 won't be to long in coming. Anyway review and tell me your thoughts on this okay

Walnut.


	2. Loneliness

Delphian Remix

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, Mechano or anything else referenced here. This is simply a story of my own creation and not making any money from it. All original characters are mine though.

Authors note: Heh a bit longer than I initially intended for the update but hopefully you'll forgive me, though not many people seem to be interested in this, might have to PM a couple of the older reviewers and tell them I've got it continued. Not much torture yet but my minds thinking of stuff and it's pretty sad this one I'll confess now, just undecided if I'm going to do something or not. Anyway, read and review!

**Chapter 1 – Loneliness**

"Oh for crying out loud! What the frag have you lot been up to in here?" Accel yelled glaring at the supposed rec room and thanks to the cassettbots and the CDbots had actually tuned into a wreck room. There were electronic books, data chips, half the remains of an old mechano set, various pots of paint, glue, paper, flower petals, soil, paper clips and several other thousand bits and pieces that were hidden in every last part of the small section of cave. Rome fluttered to rest on his head, before slipping down to the Terrabots shoulder as it was an easier thing to rest on, "We were making things" she said sweetly.

"More like making a mess…Gogo, stop painting the wall yellow" the yellow bot caught hold of the dragon's tail and hauled him upwards, "Where are the others hiding and whose idea was this?"

Gogo swivelled around to try and get a bit better view of his 'father' but found it gave him a right crick in the neck, "It was Neko's idea! He thought that there would be some way we could create diversionary elements to allow more time investigating the Death Camp"

Turning his purple optics on the catbot, Accel didn't need to ask if this was true because the black critter was looking highly pleased with himself and was in the process of pushing what appeared to be some form of small device communications disruptor around. Shaking his head, the communications officer sighed and released his CD, "Just get this place cleaned up all right? I dread to think what the boss'll say if he comes back to find this place in a mess"

"Don't worry" chirped Rome happily from her vantage point before flapping her wings and raising up into the roof once again, "We'll have this place looking as good as new before next shift swap"

Sighing once again, Accel nodded and turned to leave the rec room with his mind set on finding his brother. The poor bot was out of his mind with worry over this whole situation and Accel needed him to be operating at full capacity because he could not do the work of ten men. Three at a push but his circuits were already beginning to run down with the exertion of over-run time that had caused.

--

The ice hung down in large spikes that at one time would have looked eerier beautiful but in the hazy dawn of the blood red sun they looked like miniature swords of Damocles. Bumblebee stared at them unblinking for some time, hardly noticing the cold and reflecting bitterly on their current situation. Even though it had only been two months since the direct attack from the Terrabots, it felt like a whole lot longer and with the snow piling up work was becoming difficult and slow. Even for the most able of bots that were left with little energy to spare. At least the hours were shorter these days; the Orate apparently didn't like the cold that much. Sighing the young scout turned to look at the others and felt his spark sink.

It was hard to see the hope of the others anymore; it was faded and almost gone from their optics. A combination of the weather and with no further sign of the Terrabots it appeared that Recondite's statement about their base having been blown up was right. That had been a devastating blow but not so much as the news that the Terrabot who had been captured was a fem. Ironhide had gone off the fritz upon hearing that and ended up being severely beaten by all of the seekers. Ever since the stock hard bot had been silent and forlorn, hardly registering anything. Secretly Bee was worried that he had given up totally and tried to unsuccessfully cheer the other up when he could. It was true that the Creature's work had disturbed the little yellow bot to the core but with the knowledge that he wouldn't be going back anytime soon his own hope was restored slowly, even though it was bittersweet as another was now in his place.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up so early" came Prowl's voice and Bee turned with a sad smile but didn't respond to such a statement. There wasn't a lot that could be said given the circumstances.

Prowl sighed, his vents sounding a little more rusted than normal, "I know what you're thinking Bee…don't give into it" there was a desperation to the voice, one that came out of need more than any tactical response.

Shaking his head vigorously, Bee knew that he would never do what the other was suggesting, "I'm not thinking that way at all Prowl. I swore I would never give in until there was…only me….left" the words struggled out of his processor, sounding grave and unyielding in such a barren landscape.

Grabbing hold of the others hands, Prowl couldn't help but smile at the once plucky warrior who had constantly annoyed him as a sparkling even though tears were threatening to fall, "You're too young to be thinking such thoughts. We will get out of this Bumblebee, I don't know how and I don't know when but by Primus I'll ensure that as many of us stay alive in that time as possible"

It wasn't pity or a sense or relief that filled Bumblebee's head at that moment. It wasn't even the warmth of joy of knowing the other was with him on the survival side of things. Worry plagued his sensors instead, "What happened to your arm?" he asked slowly before raising his head.

The tactician looked a little unsettled at such a question, his optics darting away and settling on a different wall. There were only a couple of things that could answer such a thing and Bumblebee could automatically rule out two of them. "Have you told Ratchet?" he asked, finding his hands to be shaking and hurriedly he pulled them away, half-closing his optics to focus a little bit more. Not a good time to go into a relapse.

At the lack of response it was clear that the other hadn't and wasn't about to do so. Typically Prowl was being like his old self and more concerned with preserving the others than letting anything worry them more. Before the yellow scout could chide him for being a fool there came a coughing sound which caused the pair to look towards the door of their temporary barracks out in what had been the scrap metal processing area. Seemed that they were being summoned to working standards again, something that neither of them wanted in the slightest.

--

The salvaged life support machine whirred away, providing electrical substitute power and what energon could be spared to the semi-conscious Mirage who appeared to be on the slow road to recovery. When he had first woken up in the care of Bucky, the special ops officer had initially freaked out and attempted to kill him before the combined force of Accel and Proma had finally brought him back down to some form of sensibility. Still the thought of a Decepitcreeps looking after him was rather unsettling, no matter how many times he was told that Bucky held no loyalty to that side anymore and could hardly remember where he had come from in the first place. Mirage watched as Bucky moved to check some monitors, changing something that was coloured red for something that was coloured green but in his state he could not make out much of what exactly was going on, "Hey…why aren't you helping the other two?"

"Mission objective: bring Mirage back to full working order" Bucky stated in his monotone voice, not turning at the question.

Mirage tried to turn over but found that it was next to impossible, "I'm perfectly fine! Let me out of here, I've got to go and rescue the others"

"Negative" came Bucky's smooth reply, "You are only at eighty-five per cent recovery status"

Mirage cursed before flopping back onto the pillow with a groan. He was sick of being told that he was medically unfit to be of any help to the two bots and was getting more worried with each passing hour that something was going to happen to his brothers in arms. He couldn't leave them like that, he had sought out help in this godforsaken wasteland and had been more than relieved to find it but now was merely frustrated at being forced to wait.

Of course, he had forgotten what it was like to have to wait for the opportune moment to arise.

--

Letting out a yell, Elita tried unsuccessfully to move into a different corner of the room but was held down fast by the restraints which retained her to the bed. It was like every other time, only for some odd reason it felt wrong. The female commander had given birth before but normally her insides didn't crease up and try to rip themselves apart like this. "CHROMI!" she yelled desperately, feeling tears tracing down her faceplate with a harsh stinging sensation.

The older fem was immediately by her side, running her hands up and down the crinkling armour with a look of semi controlled panic. It had been many thousands of cycles since she had seen something like this and she didn't want to believe that it was happening to her commanding officer. Out of the lot of them she was the healthiest, partly due to Recondrite's inability to keep his slagging hands off her for more than five minuets after each successive birth, so this sort of thing shouldn't be happening. "Elita…you've got to calm down and shut down all none necessary functions"

Twisting her head to the side, Elita tried to speak but found that only screams of pain would come out of her mouth. Desperately she shook her head, knowing what the other wanted her to do but refusing to give in that easily. If this was the one to kill her then she wanted to see its little face for a millisecond before Primus finally came to obtain her. "C…can't" she finally managed to blurt out, "Must…see"

"Don't you dare do this to me girl" Chromi snapped, before hurriedly running her hands over the delicate framework once again, "You can't give in after all we've been through. We need to you to survive, I need you to survive and Prime does as well"

Elita's body relaxed at that point but not in acceptance, more in defeat. Chromi tried not to bring up Prime that often as it was the only form of emotional blackmail that she had found that could keep the fem alive and though she hated using it, there were some moments in life where it simply couldn't be ignored. "I…don't to do this anymore" Elita was hysterical with the pain, Chromi could feel tears dripping down her face despite her best efforts not to, "I just want it all to go away, I can't hurt him anymore"

Chromi managed to sniffle away some of her own fears before reaching forward, "I'm going to activate your temporary shut down disc. It'll stop the pain for you but it's all I can do right now"

Latching onto the others arm, Elita stared beyond the wall and out to something only she could see through all the pain, "Make it permanent, please?"

Closing her optics and letting out a sigh, Chromi twisted the wires and activated the temporary shut down disc which all Fems had on the back of their necks. It was designed purely for these sorts of situations to reduce the stress on the mother unit as well as the sparkling but if triggered in the right way…her digits hovered for a second, wondering if she should comply with her best friends wishes when the door opened with a hiss.

"Stand back" Abscond barked, his tails twisting in a cruel fashion as he advanced towards the pair.

Pausing for a second, Chromi knew the punishment for disobeying the headmaster and with a sigh filled with regret she pulled back and allowed the monsters to do their work. Acree would more than likely throttle her later on but there was little else that they could do at this point in time. Ideally she looked out of the window, staring down at the snowy scene below her and wishing that the image wasn't filled with a bittersweet knowledge that the sparkling currently being born would soon be joining the ranks of one of the most hated entities in the universe. _Primus help us all_

--

At the same time, Proma was also staring out at the snowy wasteland with an unreadable expression on his face. Mentally he knew that he should not be sitting alone, moping about things that were beyond his control but that didn't make life any easier in the slightest. Besides right at that moment in time he could no longer bare to see that pain in the others optics, that sense of forlorn uncertainty which was slowly eating them all up. True they had gained an advantage over the whole situation but that wasn't enough for him. He knew Stuntz was strong, frequently it had always been the silver Fems job to pull the other two out of their misery and keep moral up but in that place he did not rank her chances of survival that well.

He was also perfectly well aware that Accel was searching for him, the younger bot always seemed to give off a strange single when he was doing so which made things rather complicated. But right at that moment in time Proma didn't want to be found, he just wanted to be alone with his misery, guilt and thoughts which lingered on nothing in particular expect the fact that he had failed in his mission parameters. He should have known better than to take her advice, should have grabbed her and dragged her through the piles of metal but what good would that have done them realistically? They would have simply been caught together and Accel would be on his own.

It was a no win situation but if he could have given anything to swap with the plucky young fem then he would have done so. What they needed was a plan of action, something to strike back at the Orates with that would not only cause utter destruction but also rattle their cages completely. The only problem that Proma could see was the fact that the Orates were a bunch of pathetic bastards who didn't care for anything more than their own power. But what were they fighting for? Why so obsessed to get back to a planet that was probably long dead, deserted and a wasteland like this one? There was only one answer to that; it was home to them, and the only thing they knew for they couldn't accept anything else.

Well there was no chance of holding that place hostage; he didn't even know what Cybertron looked like let alone where it was. No there had to be something on this planet that he could use against them, but what?

Little did he know that the answer was going to present itself a whole lot sooner than he had imagined.

--

A rumble of gunfire caused the Herald to look up from her current position and sigh slightly. Another sparkling born to the Orates by filthy means, it sickened her to even think about such things being celebrated but hopefully if they weren't completely brainwashed those sparklings would be the hope for a new generation once this war was over forever. Turning with a shake of the head, the being blinked out of view and disappeared down into the depths of the planet to check on her current charge. Primus appeared to be getting anxious which was not a good thing at all.


	3. Break

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers in any way shape or form, all original characters are mine though and I'm not making any money from this in the slightest.

Authors Note: Well it's been a long time since I've done anything with this, which is really annoying but I'm kinda going through a creative slump at the moment. My muse is threatening to kill me for it but at the same time not providing anything useful for me to write with. But I've finally managed to get something done, though it's really quite short and therefore I call it a break (mini-chapter) rather than an actual one cause it's to short. Here's hoping that it inspires people to review (hint hint!) and it intriguing enough to have people wanting more.

**Break 1 – Bad Things Arising**

The recent disaster, well if it could actually be called that, managed to set Recondite on death com three for no particular reason that could be fathomed by the rest of the Orates. Normally the loss of a sparkling didn't even cause the leader to bat an optic-cover but this time he seemed pretty well thrown by the whole thing. Not of course that they had actually failed to gain another future warrior to their ranks, the one who died had been a twin so there was still one. Still that didn't stop the mechanical monster from striding up and down with a dangerous snarl on his features. With a sudden yell, he slammed his fist into the wall and ground his razor sharp teeth together in such a way that they made a sound that was more hellish than anything any human had been able to produce. "How dare she!" he growled, "How dare she do this to me!"

A blip from one of the many machines that filled the room informed him that one of the carer's wanted to get in contact with him. Normally this sort of thing would be enough to pacify the raging beast but all it served to do was extend his anger out much further. "What is it?" he growled down the comms system, receiving a slight yelp in surprise from the carer in question.

"I just wanted to inform you sir that the new sparkling is fit, healthy and is adapting well to the treatment" came a rather nervous reply.

Recondite sniffed slightly, a habit he had unfortunately picked up from the organic creatures who used to inhabit this planet, "And the one that died?"

There was a pause, "It was already dead inside the mother unit. The Fems body was not strong enough to remove it safely…an unfortunately common problem in units who are not maintained properly"

"So what you're saying is that my men have not been treating them the correct way?" Recondite felt an evil grin spread across his features.

"Yes my lord" came the reply.

With a chuckle, Recondite flicked off the communication and turned. He had just found a very suitable way to get rid of his pent up anger.

--

Clamping the straps down with all the force he could muster against the struggling Terrabot, the Creature growled with relief before running something with digits down the side of Stuntz's face, "Oh I do love it when you mechanical's fight, makes it much more interesting for me" he said with a drawl that would have made any Igor wannabe very jealous indeed. Receiving nothing more than a dangerous glare from the purple optics, the Creature grinned lop-sided and went about his assigned task of getting information out of the prisoner.

In all respects, the Creature was as his name suggested. Neither organic nor mechanic, but a hybrid of both that would have sent shivers of horror down the spine of all Earth's science-fiction writers. Plus there was no way to visually say what he had started out as, the components were all intertwined, meshed together and leaked the same thick substance which was a mixture of blood, oil, chemicals and ice. He didn't age particularly well, just replaced bits when they were of no more use to him. Sometimes when pressed, which happened about once every five years, he couldn't honestly say if any part of his body was the original excluding his head and had no idea where he had originated from at all.

Not that he cared, as long as he could continue his experiments and only be bothered to pull something apart for information then the Creature was happy enough to put up with anyone or anything. True sometimes he got bored and started revolutions against the employers but that was just something to pass the time.

The Creature had barely registered the amount of time that he had been working on the Fem, until some part of his brain clicked to the fact that it was extremely silent in the room now. Blinking, three of the robotic eyes clicking to focus better, the Creature looked at Stuntz to see that her operational system had shut itself down completely to try and escape the pain that was being forcibly chucked its way. Tutting, the thing simply hit some buttons to enter the re-activate sequence but annoyingly found that all of his attempts were subsequently blocked, locked out and given a mechanical equivalent of the 'up-yours' sign.

Letting out an irritated sigh, the Creature wondered briefly what to do now as some of his other little projects had been removed so he could focus fully on the Terrabot. A sudden wicked thought crossed what passed as a mind and with a careful, almost delicate touch; he lowered the prone body onto a horizontal table before ensuring the straps were once again fully tied tight. Flicking open a case next to his pile of things, he ran the elongated digits over the fine silver instruments of scalpels, saws, picks, files and blunt screwdrivers as if they were some form of precious antique which had been found hidden in a long forgotten cellar.

Selecting one of the many instruments, the Creature turned back to Stuntz frame and ran what appeared to be a humanoid digit along the smooth metal, "Let's see what's inside shall we my dear?" he asked in the same drawl as before, making a single scratch on the plain paint work before cutting into the metal with slow, precise but has she been awake painful movements.


	4. Some things revealed

**Delphian Remix**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro excluding all OC's and updated cannon characters (they're mine) and also don't own James Bond or Terminator either. **

**Authors note: Whoa, another long time in-between updates for me but life's been a bit hectic of late and the story simply refused to come to light in any coherent form. So I finally got something going and this could transpire to be rather interesting and highly amusing though I don't quite know what the plan is yet. Anyway review, subscribe or favourite and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 2 – Some things revealed**

"Aha! There you are!" Accel said, hurrying to his brother to grab at the back plate and forcibly hold him in place even though there was no real need to do so as the other was currently in recharge mode (not that Accel even noticed this of course), "Do you realise how long I've been searching for you? Hey…Proma?" he shook the red frame before rolling his optics and letting go. Unfortunately the movement was enough to cause the slightly bigger mech to fall backwards and jolt awake with a stab of sharp pain.

Staring around in confusion for a few seconds, Proma finally focused on his younger brother and sighed before rubbing the back of his head, "That hurt you idiot"

Accel shrugged, "Well that'll teach you to go on a proper recharge cycle more often won't it?" the tone was far more sarcastic and serious than it used to be, a trait of the current situation but still recognisable, "Anyway, we've got work to do or had you forgotten?"

With a groan, Proma pulled himself upright and dusted off a fine layer of frost which had gathered on his armour whilst he had been leaning against the window. It was irritating stuff, mainly in the fact that it managed to get into every last crevice and onto the most sensitive of wires which were next to impossible to reach, and as of yet he had not worked out a suitable way to get rid of it easily. Shaking his head briefly, Proma started off towards the new computer room which at one time had been the underground base of an MI6 inventor. At least that's what was surmised but Proma thought secretly that Accel had been watching one to many _James Bond_ films in the long hours of the night which seemed to stretch out eternally these days. "I know we have work to do but we're not exactly in the best position to deal with any of it…" Proma snapped a little tiredly, feeling as though his circuits were going to melt with all this thinking.

Accel sighed as well, his vents spurting out small particles of snow which had yet to melt, "That didn't stop us before you know"

Silence fell between the two of them, the type that always follows harsh reminders of things going wrong. Both were more than ready to just go storming into the camp, guns blazing and napalm flying but in reality this idea was the most insane and potentially dangerous that either had ever come up with in a long time. It was classed as suicide and only ever worked in the fictional realm of movies with a particular emphasis on humans always winning out against machines. For a rather odd moment, Proma found himself wishing that they had a couple of _Terminators_ wandering around so they could at least put up a bit of a fight before being blown to smithereens but had to chuckle that thought away.

Accel stared at his brother confusedly, "What's got you grinning like an idiot?"

"Just a stupid thought that would never happen" replied the leader before sighing, "Wishful thinking won't help us now though" a glance told him that they were in the central part of the new HQ where Mirage was being healed as quickly as could be allowed but curiously Bucky was no where in sight which was odd given the temperament of that old bot, "Though it would be helpful in a lot of ways. I'm totally out of ideas as to what we can do?"

The Ops officer turned his head towards the two young bots and blinked his blue optics, "What do you mean, you're out of ideas? You can't be…not yet"

"Mirage, calm down" Accel said as lightly as he could, not wanting to get into a full argument over this right now, "you should focus on getting better as your first priority"

Unfortunately that comment didn't have the desired effect and against everything that was holding him down, Mirage attempted to sit up with a blazing anger in his features, "You have no right to be out of ideas! You're too young to be out of them! This war needs mechs like you to see things in a new light, a new chance for us old farts! You can't give up right now…everything depends"

"Oi!" cut in Accel, trying to keep his cool over the situation, "We know everything depends on us but we're kinda in a big rut at the moment. War isn't our thing; it's never been our thing. We just wanted to rescue you lot and hopefully blow some of the fragging Orates to pieces in the meantime but not go to full out war…what were three little sparklings supposed to do against that!"

"What did you just say?" Proma asked, cutting off Mirages angry retort with his hand.

Accel looked confused, "War wasn't our plan?"

"No after that…what we were" Proma had a glint in his optics that Accel couldn't remember the last time he saw it so clearly.

Running the thought back through his processor, the younger bot took the equivalent of a deep breath before saying, "what were three little sparklings supposed to do"

"That's it" smiled Proma, slightly licking his lips.

"What's it?" Mirage asked, leaning back a little as he tried to work out just what had happened to the argument that was about to explode less than five seconds ago.

"Sparklings?" Bucky cut in, lumbering across with his rather befuddled and bodged medical supplies.

Accel and Mirage shared a glance, "What about them?"

Proma allowed a horrid grin to cross his face, the cogs in his brain moving at incredible speed as he ran scenarios around his head. Bucky smiled before roughly knocking a confused Mirage back to the bed with a sound that could almost be conceived as a chuckle, "What are they best at causing?" he asked gently.

"Causing utter havoc" grinned Proma, looking up to the others and relieved to have thought of something that could potentially cause the exact same effect.

Waking with a jolt, Stuntz cursed as her head collided with something metal before her optics could fully focus and out of habit rubbed the ball of her palm against one to try and get things a little more in focus. "Ow" she groaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard her.

"I'm glad to see you online once again" came a deep rumble of a voice and with a second jolt the purple optic focused on an all too familiar figure on the opposite side of the cell. Without a seconds hesitation the young fem forgot her own pain and had latched herself onto the once vibrantly red and blue frame in a tight hug. Optimus smiled and gently raised a hand to rub it against her head, "Are you hurt at all?"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, whilst her internal diagnostic system went into overdrive with the amount of stuff that was wrong with her as well as a few stray tears trickling down her faceplate, Stuntz let out a sigh, "I'll be alright…it's nothing overly extensive" it wasn't a very convincing lie but she had no spark to tell him that some of the damage done would probably be irreversible. That monster was definitely on her top ten list of things to disembowel when she finally got the chance to do something about him.

Optimus sighed before coughing heavily which caused the Terrabot to look up at him with concern, "I don't need to ask the same of you do I?" she said sadly.

The older bot sighed, returning to deepen the hug before anyone could come and destroy this moment that had been granted to them. He didn't want to even begin thinking of the consequences the tiny sparkling, in his optics at least, would face if she remained in this hellhole for much longer. Being turned into a vessel for reproduction was probably the least of her worries right now but he didn't dare mention this fate to her. Raising his head, he realised that the fem was no longer in his arms but instead by the small ray of light that came in from what had once been a barred window but was now a virtual thick ice sheet packed behind an untold amount of snow. "What are you doing?" he asked, wanting to keep her close so that he could attempt to do something to any of the fraggers who tried to take her away.

"Thinking" said Stuntz, analysing the wall carefully and gauging how long it would be before any form of message could get out. Water was easy to pass communications through, it had a natural ability to bounce everything off itself but ice was a completely different matter even though its basic principles came from the same thing. She sighed, "Accel and Proma are going to be worried sick about me"

"What about the others?" Prime asked, blinking in surprise at her choice of words but glad to confirm that indeed her two troublesome friends were still online and had obviously helped out someway before this whole incident.

Letting a grin cross her face, the fem looked coli over her shoulder at him, "What others?"

A frown rippled across Optimus's features, "You're telling me that only three of you caused all of the problems around here?"

She nodded in response with a hum of affirmation before making her way back across to him, "We did have help of course from Accel's CD's and Bucky"

"Bucky?" Prime couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he kinda crash landed on us one day in the caves and basically stuck with us. Poor thing was abandoned by the Orates and another was built in his style though I don't know how much he remembers these days" she said with a kind of warmth that a child would use when talking about a favourite uncle.

"A Decepticon working against the Orates?" Optimus mulled it over in his head but couldn't think of any that weren't unlike their old selves. He shook his head, "Wonders will never cease"

Stuntz chuckled, "When we get out of here you'll have to try his cooking, it's divine I tell you"

"If you mean" said Optimus sadly, cursing himself for giving in but having no other option than to do so right now.

"No…when Prime" Stuntz said, a slight brightening of her eyes, "Those two won't let me go that easily, I promise you that much. They're coming"

Finally Recondite turned off the electrical impulses which had been plaguing his men and shook his head, "I am so sorry I had to administer such harsh punishment on you all" his sarcastic tone paused for a second whilst the others glared at him, "But if we are to return to Cybertron with our own sparklings then our dear little stolen mistresses must be taken better care of. Some of you have been neglecting this right and hurting these delicate creatures…I myself included hence why for the next Orn I shall be dining on nothing but lowest grade as a punishment to myself. Our time is limited until we have our own future wives and lovers but we shall all have to learn to be a little more gentle" there was a sickening amount of evil chuckles at such a comment, "with them. Now since this blistering planet has caused a highly aggressive and harsh winter, the tasks for today is simply to melt away the blasted stuff. Those fragging Autobots should be able to easily do that work provided they are not left unsupervised"

"What about Prime?" asked a voice from the crowd who he just about identified as Seismicwave, "You promised us his head?"

A chorus of noise followed which Recondite allowed to continue for a few seconds before smiling with an evil grin, "He shall be executed once the snow is melted. Those Autobrats will be arranging their own precious leader's demise and the matrix of leadership will pass to the rightful heirs after all these years!"

The noise that erupted from such a comment would have rivalled any football match or live concert and Recondite found his optics settling briefly on Estoilehowl with almost a pang of reminiscence. It was strange not to hear the whiney voice of Starscream commending him for doing so well but obviously planning to stab him in the back as well which was always a downside to such situations but thankfully that personality had been rewritten long ago so he would not have to worry about a revolution coming from that particular area.

In fact the term 'revolution' was extremely far from his mind at that precise moment in time, when it should have been a little closer indeed.

Making his way to no where in particular, Recondite grinned as his eyes fell upon the Creature who was looking a little bit perplexed indeed. "What is it that has you in such a flurry these days?" he teased the monster with respect, knowing that he was the reason behind their perfect upgrade.

"That Fem you sent me" came a reply whilst a slither of drawl slipped ideally from a corner of his mouth and splattered onto the floor. It appeared to have been split by something but as usual the Creature wasn't fussed by this in the slightest.

Recondite raised an imperceptible eyebrow at the other, "Really? Was she a stubborn little thing that resisted your usual methods?"

The Creature shook his head, "Not exactly…it was like she wasn't even responding to them."

Looking at the other with a rather bemused expression, the Leader of the Orates tried to work out exactly what the other was drivelling about. The Terrabot was a young and fit Fem in his opinion, a little bit on the inexperienced side probably but at the same time an obvious seasoned warrior, "Maybe she's been through something similar before?" he suggested with a light shrug.

"Impossible" came the curt reply as the Creature ideally, almost unnoticeably fiddled with some wires he had pried loose from the wall with one of his mechanical appendages which may have had fingers at one time but was covered in small spikes that rotated around themselves in a hypnotic fashion if you allowed yourself to become emerged in them for long.

"Not that it matters of course," Recondite continued on, ignoring such things, "I'm more interested in the information you got out of her. I'm sure that she was pretty easy to break"

"Considering she's a sparkling" the Creature said, blinking at nothing in particular whilst making some calculations on a piece of salvaged paper.

Removing his eyes from the spikes, Recondite tilted his head in thought for a few seconds, "Their main base of operations would be the best bit of information we…" suddenly his face contorted as the Creatures words sunk into his CPU, "What?"

The Creature looked up, blinking four out of its nine eyes in surprise, "She's a sparkling…around the equivalent of just under five years old in organic terms. Mechanically speaking she shouldn't be this far developed if my observations of the ones created…" slowing his speech as he looked into the horrified and curious speechless face of the Leader of the Orates, "Sir? Are you okay?"

Recondite processed the information quickly and took off with a growl, leaving the Creature completely bewildered to what was going on. Shrugging he went back to his calculations for some new device that would probably get worked on in about two thousand years, if he survived that long. However his mind was distracted by what he had just told the mechanical and he thought it through as he ideally wandered along the corridors.

"Ah…so mere children can topple even the strongest of opponents? This could become much more interesting" he mused to himself, humming some half-forgotten tune as he made his way towards the prisons to gain a bit of amusement


	5. Music Mayhem

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and definitely do not own any rights to the referenced songs of _Boom Shack A Lak _or _The Jitterbug_ and do not own the lyrics of _Ghostbusters, Love Shack or The Touch_ they belong to their respective writers, performers and the various years they're from. Also don't own the Cybermen either, just put them in for a fun little reference.

Authors note: Very long, and weird, chapter this but something I thought would be highly amusing and rather innovative. Plus it allows me to listen to a bunch of old songs that I really like as well which is always a plus. A couple of new OC's to watch out for but they're there mainly cause my knowledge of cybertron is highly lacking, as well as some of the other characters so forgive me when they turn up. Plus if anyone can recommend characters for me to have in, Wheel Jack should turn up in a chapter or two, then give me a shout cause I would really love some help in that department. Anyway read, review and give me something please.

**Chapter Three – Musical Mayhem**

The whole base virtually shook with a high pitched squeal that reverberated around the rocks and echoed back almost ten times worse. Mirage jolted upright, staring around in complete confusion before wondering when he had actually fallen back into a recharge cycle. The noise stopped thankfully and for a moment the special ops officer was certain that he heard a curse and tutting but it was replaced by the approach of Bucky, "What the frag was that?" he asked out of habit.

The old blue ex-Decepticon looked at his patient before glancing up to the ceiling as if thinking how to respond. Mirage watched him cautiously, still not entirely happy to believe that he was being cared for by someone he used to loath was currently helping him get better. Willingly as well. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to pick out the old insignia that used to be on the chest plate but as with the last one hundred and thirty-four checks it most certainly wasn't there anymore.

Bucky sighed, "Accel mucking about with some electrical equipment I believe"

"What could he be doing with that?" Mirage asked, knowing fine well that most of the electrical equipment that had been salvaged was all scrap by now, he had personally seen most of humanities technology melted down or adapted where needed.

Bucky shrugged, "I have no idea…said something about causing mayhem with it though"

That was when Mirage clicked to the fact that the voice wasn't the same and turned with a surprised look in his blue optics to see Bucky without his usual faceplate, "What happened to you?"

Blinking the wishy-washy red optics back at Mirage, which were almost beginning to look distinctly purple, Bucky asked "What do you mean?"

"Where's the faceplate gone and the speech patterns and all the rest of you?" Mirage virtually screamed, feeling that his CPU was desperately trying to play tricks on him.

Before Bucky could continue, Proma emerged with a couple of noticeable dents in his frame but an all too familiar black cassettebot trailing along at his heels. The young unofficial leader, he had been elected by the other two because of the age difference not that Mirage was aware of this small fact, blinked at Bucky in surprise before grinning, "So you finally went through with it then?" he asked conversationally.

Nodding in response, Bucky became preoccupied by adjusting a couple of valves which were connected to the medical unit, "Yes…though it seems that I have merely given Mirage more reason to distrust me"

"Hey! I never said that!" Mirage said, sounding panicked and definitely confused over the whole situation, "I just asked him what the frag had happened to him was all"

Proma chuckled but a new voice joined the conversation, "He wished to officially join the ranks of the Terrabots"

All three turned to see Ravage gracefully leap onto her creators back and gently nuzzle at his ear. The distinctly purple optics glowed out at the pair before a soft and playful grin crossed the features, "Surprised are you?"

"Not in the slightest" said Proma, showing a lot more maturity than his natural years, "I'm glad to welcome you Bucky…and you're entourage of course"

Bucky for his part nodded once before returning to his assigned task without another word.

Mirage stared dumfounded at everything that had just happened when a sudden low drum beat, which sounded oddly familiar, drifted across the room. After a couple of seconds he realised with horror that it was the old nineteen-nineties strange dance track _Boom Shack A Lak _but for the life of him he couldn't work out where the sound was coming from.

Bucky and Proma seemed just as perplexed over the whole situation but the latter let out a sigh before shaking his head and rolling his optics, "Appears that Accel's found something fun for the plan. Be back in five minuets"

Watching the red Terrabot leaving, Mirage turned cautiously towards Bucky and had to ask, "Do you have any idea what he's up to at all?"

"A vague idea but generally I keep out of their plans. Some of them make Screamers appear to have been bright" Bucky chuckled before looking up at a small flashing icon on the communications panel, "Ravage?"

"Risu!" the cat-cassette said already on her way to check on the disturbance.

Mirage glanced at Bucky, "Now what?"

"Intruder"

"I order you to tell me how old you are!" Recondite yelled at Stuntz with a brightening of his red optics in what he hoped was a menacing manor.

For her part, Stuntz was definitely confused over such a question and couldn't quite understand the relevance of this information. Of course there was no way that she was going to say anything willingly of course, that would probably infuriate the slagger even more than what he was now.

He moved closer, trying to intimidate her with his large size and sharp teeth and she knew that she had to respond with something, "Why do you want to know?"

One of his hands smacked across her face, causing pain but noticeably it was no where as strong as it had been previously, "Just answer if you value your life"

Deciding that maybe life was be slightly easier, by maybe 1% if she was extremely lucky, Stuntz ran her internal counters and realised that time had certainly moved in a rather strange pattern indeed, "About two-hundred and twenty…give or take" she said quietly, the horror settling in her own CPU fractionally seconds before it set in Recondite's own.

The snarl on the Orates face made her immediately step back but it only served to ignite another blow but this time to her body which sent her painfully into the wall which was just behind her. The cages in the Creatures domain were much smaller than those of the barracks or the prisons. Recondite towered over her crumpled form, fury in his whole plating but he seemed to constrain himself for a moment, "So the cycles repeat themselves once again. At least this time I already know what to do" he snarled before turning away and virtually dragging the Creature out of the room by one of the many appendages.

Pulling herself up, Stuntz glanced around in fear before falling back against the wall and sliding down until she was on the floor. Her hand lightly clasped at a rip in her armour which was leaking a small amount of energon. She could feel her internal electromagnet beginning its work but was overwhelmed by a real fear for what this was going to mean in the long run.

"Proma…Accel" she spoke, hoping that the transmission would get through but highly doubting it, "Please hurry"

A figure shifted in the shadows further down the room but Stuntz didn't notice it at all.

_If there's something strange_

_In your neighbourhood_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghost Busters!_

_If there's something weird_

_And it don't look good_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghost Busters!_

The distinctive synthesizer/guitar tune had Accel bouncing around the small room like some extremely weird version of a jack-in-the-box but he didn't care in the slightest. In actuality he was over the moon that the device was working, hence the rather strange dance routine that he was proceeding to do.

Rome and Seeker were managing to copy the other whilst Gogo opted to be rather embarrassed by the whole thing and was desperately trying to hide in the old getoblaster which Accel had dug out of the recess of one of his many hiding holes.

_If you're seeing things_

_Running through your head_

_Who can you call?_

_Ghost Busters!_

_An invisible man_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghost Busters!_

Proma raised an optic ridge in slight amusement at finding his younger brother dancing around in the highly embarrassing eighties style of the "Robot" – and mentally cursing the fact that Youtube no longer existed because something like this would have been completely priceless – with all the energy that he could muster. Ideally he leaned against the wall and shook his head, "What the hell do you think that you're doing?"

Spinning around with a grin, Accel didn't register the fact that he looked stupid as he continued to dance around, "Having some fun"

"Yeah I can see that" Proma rolled his optics, "But aren't you supposed to be…?"

"Proma!" Accel said, stopping mid spin with flair of moves before flicking the get blaster off, "Don't you see what this could do?"

Looking at his brother an expression that expressed an extreme amount of patience which was beginning to wear a little thin, Proma waited for the explanation for this latest scheme. In a lot of ways he was regretting the fact that he had reminded his brother that they were still sparklings, it had gone straight to the others hard drive and was definitely ruining their image. Whatever it had been to begin with.

"Think about it" Accel prompted, turning the music back on before skipping it forward a couple of tracks so that it started to play _The Jitterbug_ which annoyingly got Proma's feet tapping, "Don't you remember when we were little and used to do this sort of thing?"

Maybe he was missing something or Accel was recharge-deprived but Proma had no idea what the other was going on about, "What sort of thing?"

Looking a little offended, Accel decided to let the music play a little longer to see if his elder brother would click to what he was getting at. Deciding to continue his dancing, the communications officer went back to making an idiot of himself and was slightly glad for the change of tune to a slightly odder tune which seemed to spark something off in Proma's memory banks.

_If you see a faded sign_

_At the side of the road_

_That says fifteen miles _

_To the_

_LOVE SHACK_

_I'm heading down _

_The Atlanta highway_

_Looking for the love_

_Getaway_

_Heading for the love_

_Getaway_

_I got me a car_

_It's as big as a whale_

_And we're heading on down_

_To the love shack_

"By Primus I remember annoying the hell out of Ratchet and the Twins with that tune" Proma said, unaware that he to was dancing but no where near as energetically as Accel.

Accel frowned, "When the hell did you do that?"

"Before you were born…it was a fun game that me and Bumblebee used to play. I think by the end of it the whole lot of them were ready to kill me" Proma grinned before chuckling, "I dunno why it even annoyed them considering it was a joke between Bee and Sam over something"

The tune quietened down and Accel slowed down before slightly sticking his tongue out at Proma, "So you think it'll still work then?"

"What?" Proma said continuing to dance.

Accel wanted to throttle his brother but knew it was much more fun to make the other think about what he was doing, "Annoying the older bots….especially the smoreates!"

Continuing to dance, Proma seemed to loose his timing a bit but looked at Accel with interest, "By playing Love Shack at them?"

_Finally he's got it _Accel thought to himself, "Yeah…I can easily hook it up to their radio systems without any complicated hacking or anything like that and then we can blast all sorts of music at them!"

Stopping his dancing, Proma turned and looked at him with a quizzical expression, "And the advantage of that?"

"It'll screw up their communications systems because they won't be able to disconnect the music" Accel said, mucking around with a couple of wires, "And if we rig it up right then they'll be completely helpless when it comes to dealing with any attacks"

Gogo crept out from his hiding place, "How?"

Accel picked the dragon up but Proma answered, "Because they won't be able to communicate with each other which immediately gives us the advantage! Ha!"

The track changed again, the infamous eighties rip that got anyone of a certain generation immediately up on their feet and wanting to move. Not that Proma or Accel were aware of this of course, they hadn't been around when the old cartoon about transforming cars had been aired nor had any of the others. In their rather crazed minds, or maybe it was a just a release of tension that was needed for both their sparks, the pair started singing along to the track, as well as dancing or air-guitaring along.

_You never bend_

_You never break_

_You seem to know_

_Just what it takes_

_You're a fighter!_

_It's in the blood_

_It's in the will_

_It's in the mighty_

_Hands of steel_

_When you're standing_

_You're ground_

_And you never give in_

_When you're backs to the wall_

_Going to fight to the end_

_And you're taking it all_

A cough cut through the noise and both Terrabots turned to see Bucky looking at them with a confused expression, "Are you quite finished being completely insane?" he asked conversationally.

"Oh come on Buck!" Accel whined, flicking the older bot a grin, "You know you love this sort of stuff"

"Hmm" Bucky gave them both a stern look, desperately trying to hide a grin as Proma managed to look successfully sheepish at having been found like this, before shaking his head as he remembered why he had come all of this way, "Anyway we've got a problem…two actually"

"What?" Accel immediately asked, flicking the music off and going back to being semi-serious.

Bucky sighed slightly, "There appears to be an intruder near one of the energon pods…can't confirm origin but you'd better come and look"

Proma nodded, heading off immediately, "And the second problem?"

"Mirage wants you to turn that blasted music off"

It was completely freezing out here, not that he had expected anything less of course but the depth of the cold surprised him greatly. It had indeed been a long time since such matters had bothered him but there was only one objective on his mind. One task that had to be completed before his entire system froze over and seized to be. Sideswipe had no idea of just how far he had managed to get from the camp and the horrid watching eyes that frequently haunted him. "I will get help Sunny…I promise" he whispered before becoming dimly aware that in the growing darkness, spots of light were cutting through the ice sheets which were falling once again. His imaging systems must have been completely screwed because he couldn't pick out any real details but still attempted to raise his body up to defend himself.

"You won't take me alive!" he growled out, hoping that it didn't sound like some pathetic whisper. The others would have a right old laugh at him for sounding like some whining fem if he met them in the afterlife. There was no way he was going to survive an encounter with an Orate; they were already pissed off about Mirages escape so another was not going to be good.

One of the sets of lights appeared to move in his general direction but before he could even attempt to fire – which would have been useless as his weapons had been deactivated a long time ago – one of his major self preservation systems decided to kick into gear and activated a temporary shut-down sequence. With a clunk, the red twin crashed onto the snow, miraculously managing to avoid the rock he had been leaning against.

Risu reached the fallen body first and had quickly processed a scan which already confirmed what she suspected, "Looks like the moronic morates are loosing touch"

"Or they're getting frazzled by Stuntz" murmured Proma, wondering just how on earth those idiots would survive with an electrical discharge. Hopefully it would hurt majority.

Cybertron glistened in the light of another new day but the silence this time was not caused by the guns. Instead Blaster and Kup stared out of a fairly smallish view port window at their planet with the sense of utter desolation. They knew that they had to leave, they had to help these Terrabots who knew something about Optimus Prime but it didn't make things any easier. Thankfully there were a few who had opted to stay behind, primarily to operate the Space Bridge once they had the additional parts on the right planet, but both were worried about what could happen. Blaster lightly hit his head off the reinforced glass and closed his optics before letting out a tired sigh, "I hope we're doing the right thing" he murmured.

Kup shook his head and lightly bashed the others shoulder, "You can't be like that, it destroys the mood. Plus think on the positive side" he paused to let Blaster fill this bit in but since the other didn't he continued, "We're going to help Prime and beat some Decepti-creeps into oblivion as well as make some new friends"

Letting out what could pass as a chuckle, Blaster looked at the older mech with some reverend fondness before pushing himself off the wall and heading down the corridor, "Let's hope so, Kup, lets hope so"

The pair fell into silence as they walked down the unfamiliar corridors of the Jagoda, both lost in their own thoughts. The enormity of what they were about to do was finally sinking and neither were really prepared to deal with anything at this point in time. Even with the speed that this vessel could achieve it would take a long time to get to the planet that was accounting for the fact that the co-ordinates were accurate to begin with. By the time they got there, everything could be long over and it would just be another graveyard that the Decepticons - or Orates as they appeared to be calling themselves now – had created.

"Yo! No need to look glum!" came the rather accented voice of Wreck-Gar, one of the junkicon's from the planet Junk who had come along for the ride with two of his compatriots Juk's and Kit's. the Autobots had made contact with the planet accidentally after tracing back some vision waves and once a few initial problems had been sorted out, mainly the fact that the junkicon's believed that the Autobots were in the process of invading them instead of simply exploring, they had proved to be loyal and firm friends. Or maybe it was the fact that they to despised the Decepticons for what they had done to their moon which had nearly proved fatal to them.

Blaster grinned sheepishly, "Hey Wreck"

Wreck grinned back and slapped the pair on the backs, practically flooring them, "We're going on a great big adventure aren't we?" he said, sounding way to chirpy as normal, "No point in being so glum about it. Always time for that later"

"Always time for that later" echoed Juk and Kit, finally giving up on trying to pry a seal loose from the wall because they wanted to see the inner segments of this ship.

Kup exchanged a glance before rolling his optics lightly, "Didn't you guys feel bad about leaving your planet?"

The three junkicon's looked at one another for a few seconds before shaking their heads and alternatively shrugging, "Not really" said Kit, playing on with a tool box, "But we left with no real idea of where we were going"

"So the adventure was completely different to this one" finished Juk, wandering off in any given direction that he fancied, "you should be thankful that at least you know where you're going"

"Cause that means half the works done!" finished Wreck-Gar before releasing that Kup and Blaster had moved on but not minding in the slightest. He knew fine well that other sentient beings did take a fair bit of time to adapt to the junkicon's way of speech and life. Either that or they tended to try and invade which was always on the annoying side. But like they had proven to those Cybermen who had tried about three and a bit years ago, there was little to be gained on a planet of junk that came alive.

Blaster sighed and shook his head again, chuckling, "I'm still not one hundred per cent sure what to think about those guys"

"Just be thankful that they've decided to come along" came another voice, this time from the main piloting section of the ship but at first Blaster couldn't locate the source, "I personally find them to be the best mechanics in the multiverse"

Kup grinned, finally identifying Snipes in amongst the vast arrays of terminals, screens and buttons. She was a self proclaimed Retupmoc, another race of mechanical lifeforms who believed that they lived on one of the borderlines of the multiverse and their home planet was constantly shifting from one location to another. Snipes was unusual in the fact that she had disobeyed the laws and left the sanctuary of the planet, which she never named, to explore this universe on an un-natural impulse. She wasn't entirely sure if she could ever return home but wasn't planning to because as she said she had only mapped a small part accurately.

Unlike most other robotic entities, the Retupmoc's appeared to have the ability to merge with their own self-created ships. How was a bit of a mystery but the cybertronian's were more than happy to accept any explanation as long as it got them a craft which would be able to reach Earth with relatively quick speed. Unfortunately Optimus had taken The Ark when he went off after the Allspark and consequent others had disappeared with the best ships.

"You've ran until them before then?" asked Blaster, staring at the wrong screen for half a nano-sec before Snipes leaned forward to adjust something and he identified her distinctive green oil colour from all the others.

Snipes flicked a couple of switches before chuckling, "You could say that. Anyway you better get strapped in; along with the rest of them I'm carrying. Hypersliding for the first time is rather unpleasant"

Kup and Blaster nodded before heading off, "Bet you used to it now though right?"

"Nope, still gives me the heebie-jeebies" she replied, leaning back into the chair and preparing as she always did for the slide. It was going to be horrible, that much she knew already.

Authors Note: One thing I completely forgot about, I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader basically to go through for spelling mistakes and also to give me a good kick up the aft once in a while to update things. If you think you've got what it takes give me a shout via the pms okay?


	6. Darkness

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: Usual routine, don't own and Primus can vouch for me on that one.

Authors note: Heh here's another chapter and I've taken a bit of a dark turn with everything but it needs an old injection of angst every so often. There's a bit of fun as well though cause it wouldn't be right to send any readers of mine into a horrid state.

**Chapter 4 – Darkness **

Folding up as tightly as possible, Stuntz couldn't help but stop herself shaking. Her body didn't feel right, though it wasn't possible to say why it didn't, and it wasn't settling down either. Constant pain bounced of every circuit, like small electrical charges were going through every last part of her and realigning their paths for no real reason. The data streaming through her various processors wasn't helping either, at first it had just been damage reports but now it was a series of codes and access information and other things that she just had no idea about. True she had heard the Creature saying something about the process would probably take a couple of hours but he would have to expose her body to high levels of radiation to get the desired outer casing but with everything that was going on it was next to impossible for her to even begin to process what was going on.

The Creature stared at the readouts with all of his eyes, frowning slightly as some of the inconsistencies that were cropping up. He knew fine well that some of the functions he needed to occur would be delayed because this was being forced upon her but there were some things that just weren't aligning up correctly. Stopping the process, he walked over to the Femme and was glad to see that she was in a shock-recharge. It would at least make this situation slightly easier. Pushing her onto the metal slab so that she lay flat, he picked up a couple of scalpels and gently pried open her spark chamber.

Some part of his subconscious mind told him that he should be rather embarrassed by this situation but logic over-rode this and he stared at the glowing orb. It shimmered in the light and truly he was fascinated by the thing but it wasn't developing correctly. He had studied the cybertronian race for the past one hundred years rather intently; after all he had rebuilt them so he had to know exactly how they worked. Reaching forward with an appendage which was made of a living plastic-element based entity from a distant planet which he couldn't remember the location of, The Creature gently touched the spark and although he received a jolt it was extremely weak.

"This is not good" he said to himself and pushed the spark back into its chamber whilst disconnecting the various wires and setting the radiation values to at least save his work to it's current location. Recondite was going to have a field day with him but that was the least of his worries right now. If he lost the Femme then heads would roll…on both sides of this infernal battle.

"You better not die" he said, punching in the final code as the protective screens came down, "I don't feel like joining you anytime soon".

"Primus" whispered Bumblebee, staring at the Camp which to him was hazed with dark clouds of smoke. He had only seen such a thing once, long ago when they had been searching for the Allspark and quickly he stepped back away from the window and cast as scan around the barracks. It had only been a couple of hours since the Autobots had been dragged back from the snow fields to the camp and were dumped in the barracks with no explanation from anyone. Most had immediately taken the chance to go into a deep recharge but Bumblebee and a couple of the others were too restless to do such a thing, though none of them were able to explain it.

Ratchet had tried to explain it away as general paranoia but Prowl had given the medic one of those looks which said quite clearly what he thought of that particular idea and considering Ironhide was one of the others to remain up, at least until Ratchet had been forced to offline the older mech, it wasn't one of those situations. Taking a deep breath, Bumblebee crossed to Prowl who was keeping a close eye on the corridor down the barracks, "Prowl" he whispered to get the others attention.

"What is it?" the once green mech answered, turning his head slightly to see the youngling better. He would always consider Bumblebee a youngling, even though he was now fully grown and before all of this had been courting one of the few remaining Femmes. Mentally he chuckled at the use of such an old word but sometimes it was all that kept him going.

Bumblebee could tell that something was wrong with the other and he felt his spark breaking but knew that if he didn't say something then life would probably just get harder, "They're using high levels of radiation…but not the earth bound types"

Prowl turned to look at the other and then detected the smell ever so slightly, "Slaggers…what the hell would they be using that sort of stuff for?"

"I'm more concerned with the amount" said Ratchet, stepping towards them, "The levels are dangerous to all mechanical life-forms…even themselves. It makes no sense"

Bumblebee shook his head, "They wouldn't use it. I mean they're pit-fragging idiots but why risk themselves?"

Prowl and Ratchet stared at one another with no real explanation. There was a thought in the back of their processors but neither would dare voice it aloud because it meant something was going on that was beyond their knowledge. Staring between them, the yellow scout felt a stab of fear creep through his spark but then picked up on the approach of Bulwark and quickly hauled the other two away from the bars, accidentally tripping over Hound who had been one of the ones to fall into a recharge. He groaned but Prowl quickly had his hand over the others mouth and the group remained still.

Bulwark appeared, dragging Hotrod who looked virtually unharmed which immediately had Bumblebee suspicious for he knew what the Creature did on a regular enough basis, before throwing the other in and growling at the lot of them. "Enjoy some quiet time…life's going to get interesting for you Autobrats soon enough" he said but Ratchet detected something very wrong with the black mech. He ambled off, rather than stormed and was almost using the wall as a support.

"What the hell is going on?" Ratchet asked, frowning in concentration.

"Hotrod?" Bumblebee asked, carefully helping the other to sit up. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the speed freak, but he understood that this wasn't directly the result of the Orates which could mean that it was something very bad indeed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The aforementioned Autobot was breathing heavily, his vents sounding almost clogged with something, "Hu…Spar…kings" he managed to stutter out.

Ratchet moved forward, trying his best to work out what was going on whilst Howl pulled Bumblebee away from the group. Prowl offered what help he could but was generally pushed back and found himself instead supporting Ironhide when he sat up to try and locate what was going on. "Talk to me Rod" Ratchet said after a little while, hating the fact that the radiation traces on Hotrod were enough to cause his own processors to go a little crazy.

Hotrod took some deep breaths, focusing all of his remaining energy on getting the sentence out, "They…grow…sparklings. There's and ours"

His head lolled forward and Ratchet shook his, rather uncharacteristically to make sure that he had the right information, "What do you mean ours? Hotrod, come on…don't do this. What do you mean by ours?"

Even though his head was laying on his chassis thus making it hard to speak, Hotrod swallowed and stuttered, "T…they…g-g-gt…Au…Ra" before he fell forward, offline temporarily whilst his self-repair units got to work on the radiation.

There was a growl from Ironhide but amazingly Bumblebee was the one to leap on the other first and hold the gun-totting-lug nut in place before he did anything stupid to himself or the remaining Autobots. "Let me go Bumblebee!" he shouted to the dismay of the others but the yellow minibot refused to give in shaking his head and curiously leaning into the other like he used to do all those millions of years ago when he had been nothing but a terrified sparkling.

It still took a few minuets but finally Ironhide calmed down after raging away in cybertronian so loud that Ratchet was sure the whole place would have heard it, but once it was over he clung tightly to his adopted son – though of course he would never admit this to no one – crying silently for his daughter.

"What do we do?" asked Hound, looking towards Prowl and Ratchet in fear.

Ratchet shook his head, "I don't know…I don't know"

Bouncing along to one of the songs, Accel found that he was strangely calm and more relaxed than ever when it came to getting into the Orates systems to broadcast the music at full blast through all their systems. Hopefully it would work one hundred per cent which would give them a starting point. Proma had insisted that they get onto a proper rescue plan soon but everything they came up with was immediately contested by Bucky and his cohorts. Granted he was the best mech in the world to talk to about plans and how things would or at least should work within the deeper parts of the Camp but it was slagging annoying when the glitch-maker kept on pointing out every last little problem with ease.

Bucky's main point had been the fact that they did not have the full schematic of the base so they didn't actually know how advanced it was nor where the more accessible bits were for them to get out. Plus as he had said himself, if they had half a brain between them then their defences would have gone through the roof after they had captured Stuntz. "If they knew where we were stationed then they would use her as bait for an ambush in half-a-nanosecond. Megatron may have been upgraded to think a little straighter but his basic processing logic was pretty much left in one piece I am led to understand so he'll be even more crafty than he was before" Bucky had said, after Accel had made the rather stupid comment that they wouldn't use Stuntz against them.

Plus life was a little harder now as they had to help Sideswipe as well now, though granted it boosted their numbers a bit it was still a bit of a hassle and meant that energon runs would have to begin once again. At least Mirage was almost back to full health, the special ops agent would be full of information that they could use correctly. Speaking of information, Accel stopped his thought processor and stared at the screen, finding himself not embedded deep within the firewall as he expected but actually inside the system of the Orates. What was even better was that it appeared to be Recondite's actual personal login codes. Blinking in surprise he called up the last lot of commands and saved the login name and password encryption codes.

"By Primus" he muttered, wondering if it were safe to go any further but turning his head as Gogo and Risu appeared playing tag. It was one of the more annoying situations to be stuck in usually since a cat and a dragon could cause a pit of a lot of damage but since he was on duty it was Bucky's turn to get the wayward pair. He chuckled as they charged around, obviously Risu was on and Gogo was having far to much fun slipping back and forth between things to really care that he was getting the other fritz up completely.

"You two are insane, you know that?" he asked before turning back to this work and frowning as files were being opened before him. Staring he grinned slightly and opened his com-link, "Bucky…next time you're going to help me out let me know in advance okay?"

"What do you mean Accel?" came Bucky's rather confused reply before he shouted something at Sides who was more than likely freaking out once again, "I'm down in the med bay"

Accel stared at the screen for a few long moments and went through the commands again, determined to work out how on earth this was working. Everything seemed exactly the same as it usually did whenever he tried to log into the system, all the codes were exactly the same and the various blocked paths were still blocked yet he was inside and watching information being processed through. Looking back at the screen, he saw that it was medical files of some kind but they were all being filled with the exact same piece of information with different percentages.

His cybertronian wasn't that good, Stuntz had always been better at deciphering the complex codes of letters and numbers than he ever had been, but something clicked within his CPU and turning back to the code he felt a grin cross his features. The smoreates had gone and done half the work for them it appeared though he dreaded to think of the damage it could potentially cause the Autobots and Stuntz. "Proma!" he virtually yelled down the intercom system, accidentally forgetting to cut off his connection to Bucky in the process whilst his fingers worked quickly away to type in the codes to get the music going through the system as he was originally planned to do but also all the vital information that he had been unable to obtain before.

"Don't yell so loud" complained Proma, obviously from the rec room where he was busy sorting out piles of prints of the information they had managed to retrieve themselves.

Accel grinned, "The smoreates have done us a big favour by blowing one of their pipes. It's leaking dangerous levels of radiation all over the base and it's practically offlined all of their protection systems" the yellow mech said, typing away to cause even more hassle than just 'Abba' blasting from all speakers at the sick mechs, "I can get all the information we need and they don't know I'm in here"

Bucky nodded, "Ah…looks like that little plan went perfectly well"

"What little plan?" the brothers asked back in unison.

"Come to the medical bay and I'll explain it as best as I can, once you have the information of course" replied Bucky before cutting off the transmission.

Recondite pretended not to cough against the streams of vapours that were seeping all around the command centre like a swarm of infectious bugs. His motley crew of miscreants were also trying to resolve the problem but with the vapours being so strong even the more protected of the lot were finding it difficult to concentrate on their assigned tasks. "Which slagger caused this mess!" he shouted, immediately turning to find the former Starscream but found the seeker busily trying to type away at a screen to lock off as much of the base as possible.

The seekers back plates were seething with burns as he had been underneath the pipe which had burst but yet he had yet to report to the medical wing. Not that the Creature would have taken him of course, there was already too much going on for him to deal with an irate sky commander. Estoilehowl looked up and sighed, "It seems to have been a command code sir" he sounded tired, dangerously close to offlinging, "But I don't recognise the authorisation though the blasted computer does and every time I try to stop the leak it just moves to another sector"

"How much damage would it cause if we just shut down the tanks?" Recondite shouted over a wailing of sirens nearby which indicated that the radiation was beginning to get into the sparkling sector.

"As long as the pressure doesn't cause an explosion we should be all right" came the reply as a station nearby suddenly burst into life and something came out of it. Staggering across, Recondite at first thought it was a message from one of the outposts but slowly his plagued mind began to register that it was music. Horrid, squishy-made music.

Someone had broken into the computer systems; those damn Terrabots had caused this that much was obvious. Stampeding towards a covered button, he flipped the casing and slammed his hand down upon it. There was silence for a few seconds and then the power cut out everywhere. Emergency lights flickered on and the low hum of gentle output crept across around the room.

Recondite looked around, "Get everyone back up to full operational status and deal with any residual damage before we power back up and someone make sure that the outposts keep a sharp eye out for those blasted Terrabrats!" he growled dangerously, he would show them, starting with that little Femme once this mess was over.


	7. Primus Herald

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: as per usual I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount and you can ask Primus for confirmation of that.

Author's note: Penultimate chapter peoples of this arch in the overall story folks - for anyone who is actually bothering to read this anymore - hope you enjoy muchos.

**Chapter Five – Primus's Herald**

Breathing easily for the first time in many years, Optimus slowly became aware to the fact that the confines of the cell had changed from the four dark walls covered in grime and energon to a soft room reminiscent of his days back on cybertron. Everything he believed to have lost was all here, the picture-scopes showing his creators, carers and friends as well as the love of his life, various ornaments which held so many precious memories and the scribbled data pads which displayed thousands of drawings that had been done by his own sparklings. If this was what Primus's world was like then Optimus was far more ready to accept it than he had been. A spark of pain filtered into his systems though, reminding him that unfortunately his men were still trapped on the planet at the mercy of that slag of an upgrade but some things were impossible to reverse.

Bending to pick up a forgotten toy, Prime was surprised to find that his out-stretched fingers simply passed through it. A shudder went through his frame, his CPU being unable to process what was happening before a chuckle from behind made the large mech turn around as if he had been burned with scalding water.

"Don't look so terrified, Optimus" said the other mech, dominating a seat but still appearing to be rather comfortable in it, "This place is simply an illusion granted by our joint memories"

"Joint memories?" Optimus didn't really know how to respond, he was half-believing that he had gone completely off the fritz and wouldn't be back to the realm of reality anytime soon. Though he couldn't help feeling just a little relaxed in the presence of the other, like he was some form of distant uncle who rarely came to visit. He certainly held that look, the mech towered above his width and breath with ease yet eased himself down so not to be intimidating. There was a warmth about him that felt familiar yet completely strange at the same time and Prime wasn't sure if he had met this mech before.

The mech nodded, "Yes and you already know who I am Optimus Prime…or as you were once called Opto Pax. I chose you long before the others even became aware of your existence or importance and you have been a faithful servant to me for many long years which I will be eternally grateful for" the tone was a deep, caring rumble that made him think of Ironhide and strangely of his father-unit.

Still he chose to remain silent for the time being, feeling that the other wanted to be listened to rather than asked a load of pointless questions. The older mech laughed a baritone sound that seemed gentle on his audios which was always a good thing in his opinion. "You always have a good sense of life forms and how to interact which is a good thing. You will need that talent of yours pretty soon and for reasons which I think you will not particularly like. But unfortunately that fate is beyond my control to change in any form though there are many who believe that I can…"

"The light in our darkest hour?" Optimus said automatically, hand brushing over his chest plate where the Matrix still resided albeit rather precariously these days. Now he understood who he was dealing with, there was only one who could be truly called that and Primus definitely exceeded his expectations, though he had no real idea of what they had been in the first place.

Primus smiled gently before nodding his head, "An unfortunate title for one such as myself, the irony would make the one they have trapped laugh for a thousand years. Though I'm sure the Herald is working on bringing him around…but that is for another time and another place my friend"

Optimus blinked, watching the world fade away to just a white room which he vaguely recalled Bumblebee once speaking of many thousands of vorns ago. There was a tinge of regret in his tone, even though he tried to mask it, "Will Cybertron ever be restored to what it was?"

"It will be reborn anew Optimus" came a new voice and the Herald appeared, half-blended in with the whiteness of the area but still recognisable to him, "Though that time is far in advance from now I am afraid"

"I asked you to stay away from this meeting" Primus reprimanded the fem in an authorative way but there was a slight hint of amusement in his tone. Optimus could barely rip his optics off the new arrival, unsure if he really had gone completely crazy or not.

The Herald nodded, "But you also asked me to update any important events which could cause problems. I'm afraid that what you feared to happen is starting to come to pass but I am unable to deal with the problem as it appears someone got it into their CPU to really frag things up"

Optimus frowned for a few seconds, "You're talking about the radiation leaks aren't you?"

"Yes…how did you know?" The herald replied before quickly backing down at a glare from Primus, "I understand…I shall return and try to mend what I may but I cannot guarantee success I am afraid"

Within an instant, the figure had gone and Optimus let out a sigh, shaking away the memories that surfaced automatically, "One mistake I wish it were possible to correct"

"A mistake that led to the right path my friend" said Primus, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You were never at fault when it came to that situation and one day you'll see that a simple mistake will lead to a brand new future. That's why I have summoned you here, on this night, to tell you things which should not need telling"

Optimus looked up, feeling a little hazy for no apparent reason and suddenly loosing his balance. His head hit the solid and very real floor, sending another spurt of energon to the walls and he waited for the sneering voice to make some form of comment. When none came, the red and blue mech twisted his body and stared around the darkened hole that had become his 'residence' within the Camp.

Immediately he noticed that Stuntz was missing from her usual perch and a wash of fear went through his systems, "Primus no!"

"Do not worry" came the Heralds voice again and he turned to see her shimmering essence so close that he wanted to cry. In truth there were so many things that the strong leader of the Autobot fraction wanted to cry about but he had never been able to do so, not because he could convince himself that there was no need but for the needs of his men. How could anyone respect a mech who broke down in a desperate situation? Had always been his thoughts on such things but now faced with one of his biggest horrors, Prime did what he had to do.

He wept, openly and as loudly as a newborn sparkling who had just been forcibly ejected from its carer. Tears poured out of his optical lenses, slid onto the rusted and dented metal and stained his circuits. They refused to stop, brimming over constantly as if he had a whole dam built into his systems which had finally broken down and shattered into a million different pieces after standing strong for so many centuries. Prime cried for all those he had failed to protect, his brothers in arms who had fallen in their bid to end the war, the innocent worlds that had gotten caught up in all of the mess, the loss of countless stars and his men trapped in this situation, with no way out except to return to the Matrix and Primus himself to watch as the horror continued and wait until their friends and family returned.

But most of all, he found himself crying for the future, for those three little sparklings out in the world who were trying vainly to do something for the cause. Aura had already been captured and was more than likely going to end up like the other Fembots, a slave to desires and a producer of destroyers whilst her two compatriots would be caught, tortured and brutally killed if they were lucky. The Terrabots had not even begun to fully live life and already they were hunted prey with a price upon their heads. It was all his fault, every last bit of it and no amount of penance would be ever enough to cover all of the sins that he had produced over the millennia that he had been alive.

Finally he became aware of a faint light in the room, his systems slowly onlining and connecting coherently together. Sitting up, he ran precaughionary systems diagnostic and found that virtually all of his major systems were function at ninety-five per cent caspity. "Primus?" he asked, looking around to see no signs of either the great mech or his little Herald.

Attempting to stand, he found that he could do so with relative ease though his armour was battle and work scared still. "What's happened here?" he asked out loud again, searching for any signs that could explain what was going on.

"Someone gave a helping hand…you'll find out soon enough Prime. Conserve your energy and everything will fall into place as it should do" he heard the bare whisper of the Herald before a grin crossed his features as she melted away in his head and thoughts. This was certainly turning into an interesting day.

_Prime to Ratchet_ he tried over the intercom list, becoming aware that something was playing somewhere nearby but unable to pick out the words. He slightly adjusted his audio output to pick up the sounds and distinguish them better whilst waiting for his CMO to respond.

_I never thought I would hear your voice again old friend _came the reply, sounding slightly surprised but also in good spirits _you wouldn't by any chance happen to know what is going on here would you?_

_I was hoping that you could have told me what was happening actually _Prime admitted a little reluctantly _though I get the feeling that this was no accident_

_Hmm you could be very right there sir…just who would know how to rig a radiation leak in such a way that it was beneficial to only a certain few whilst damaging the rest? _Ratchet had been mulling the problem for some time now that much was clear and Prime understood that his CMO was not with the others in the barracks right now.

Probably Recondite had forced him to work on the Orates first, not realising that the Autobots were actually in better shape than they were in before. _I don't know but contact me later when you're not in the process of getting hassled and we'll see if we can work out what is going on here. _

_Understood sir_ came the steady reply.

"So if we were to launch an attack now?" Accel said, grinning in a way that Proma had never seen before which was highly disturbing but also confirming that the younger bot was actually on the same wavelength for once this cycle.

Bucky nodded, "We stand more of a chance than ever but we still must be careful…even in their weakened state they still out-rank us pretty heavily which is never going to be a good situation"

"Heh" Mirage snorted, sounding rather smug at the whole situation, "Those Decepitcreeps have always out-numbered us, even when the war started. So me and Sides are used to such situations"

Sideswipe nodded, "I owe a few of them a wake-up call they'll never forget anyway so let's get going and knock the living slag out of them"

"Agreed" said Accel, turning to his brother for confirmation that the battle was going to take place for the first time.

Looking at the eager optics of all four of the other mechs, as well as Bucky's entourage, Proma wondered not for the first time when he had been elected the leader of this rather rag-tag group of soldiers. When it had just been him, Accel and Stuntz the choice had been obvious and easy because he was older, bigger and plus they both looked up to him for advice and leadership…well most of the time anyway. But now there were others with vast amounts of experience in the way of wars, battle stragerdy and a hell of a lot more firepower to boot as well, he felt completely out of his league.

But something deep within his spark clicked suddenly, causing a fragment of electrical pulse to shoot deep within his memory banks and recall the exact moment he had chosen to protect Accel and Stuntz no matter what the cost. The second his little spark had been corrupted by that cruel laugh which haunted his sleep and cursed him with the purple optics. How he had grabbed both relatively tiny sparklings and ran for all his worth into the deeper cave systems, the ones he had explored when he had been expressively forbidden to go anywhere near them. The long nights of keeping them calm and hopeful with stories that he had heard from the others of the great Autobot victories against the Deception's and a load of others which he simply adapted from the vast array of comic books, stories and films he had stored within his major memory banks.

He even recalled witnessing the final destruction of Autocity, the last time he could clearly remember catching a glimpse of his father and mother and Optimus Prime, still defiant even as the world he so lovingly tried to create was completely and totally destroyed. Proma knew then that this battle had already been implanted in his memory for a long time; it just needed the right leverage to get everything in motion. At the very least they would be able to get Stuntz back which was something they had intended to do for to long in his opinion. But he also knew that in this state they would also face the same punishments if they were captured.

"When does the background radiation die down?" he asked, catching the others off guard but Bucky only nodded in response, knowing that the question was the correct one of a leader who understood the importance of life and loyalty.

As Soundwave, Bucky had always been loyal to Megatron in everything that he chose to do. No one had ever had the guts to ask as to why but the reason was always hidden deep within the old mech's spark-casing and would never be told to anyone. Now he saw that his loyalty had been misplaced, misguided and rather naïve but that was the way that life went sometimes and what was even better was tha now he had the chance to start correcting his past mistakes. Though secretly there was another plan in his head, one involving Megatron should he get the chance to be alone with the other for any significant amount of time but that was something to worry about later. "Within the next seventy-two hours"

"Then we attack in forty-eight" Proma said much to the dismay of the others who let out cries of complaint but quickly the young red and silver mech raised his hand for silence, "Unlike you three me and Accel are no where near as developed as we are going to have to be for this battle. If it is possible I want Bucky to use the radiation device that he's used to get the Autobots working at practically one hundred per cent on both me and him so that we can be useful…I also want you two to go through the same systems just so that we're a force that those smoreates won't know what's hit them"

Bucky frowned, "The process won't take forty-eight hours though"

"This kids got brains" Sides kicked in, "twenty-four hours for the radiation, twenty-four hours for adapting and a quick bit of training and then SLAM" his metal hand smacked loudly against the rock table they were all gathered around, "we kick their aft-plates from this side of the galaxy to the next in one swoop"

Accel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, might as well do all that we can in one go right?"

"Most definitely" Mirage agreed, wishing that his fellow brothers in arms could see this. The reaction would be highly entertaining to see at the very least.


	8. All Are One

**Delphian Remix**

Disclaimer: Wish I did but certainly don't own I'm afraid.

Authors note: End of the Remix Arch.

**Chapter 6 – All are one!**

A sudden wailing shot through the Mining Facility, echoing back from every surface and amplifying as it went. Most of the Orates stared around in confusion, especially those who were not used to hearing the warning wail of the security systems whilst the Autobots roused themselves into battle readiness. Recondite screamed at his men to organise themselves but even he was still suffering the side effects of the radiation leak and could barely operate beyond basic parameters. Whoever had planned this was going to pay tenfold for whatever destruction occurred today.

The seekers somehow managed to get themselves into some form of order and took to the airs, scanning for the danger threat that had set the security systems off. At first the nuclear winter seemed to be nothing more than just what it said on the surface but when Celestialsphere was suddenly forced into a crash dive towards a sludge infested river by some form of winged transformer, the small group knew that they were in trouble.

Within half a day, the death camp was under full tactical assault. The outlook posts had been disabled, destroyed and broken off from the network before anyone could blink an optic in their direction. Recondite cursed in cybertronian whilst he tried to get a fix on the things that were attacking them before grabbing hold of Resonate, "Where are those fraggers hiding?"

The silver communications officer looked blankly at him, no understanding in the optics and for the first time in many years Recondite almost found himself wanting the old Soundwave back. Almost but not quite. "The enemy Resonate!" he shouted as slowly as possible, "Where's the enemy?"

"Locations unconfirmed" came back the rather unhelpful reply before Resonate turned back to scan the battle. Whilst Recondite liked a strong willed officer, he found himself disgusted at how emotionless this mech was in comparison to the old one. He had the feeling that he didn't even register the fact that three of his cassettes were now splattered across the still broken surface of the Camp.

Feeling a rage building, the leader stormed off out of the chamber with a roar mere seconds before a large explosion ripped the room from existence. Turning back, Recondite stared at the remains of Resonate and a couple of forced sparklings and felt a tug on his spark that he had not felt in a long time. They would pay for this that much he could guarantee.

Sideswipe whistled at the complex tunnel system and shook his head in surprise, "So how long did it take to make all this?"

A deep chuckle came from somewhere behind them, Accel was finding the small tunnels weren't exactly best situated for a mech his size so he had been forced into vehicle mode to follow the small group, "We didn't…one thing that the humans built which we turned to our advantage was all"

Mirage blinked, "If we had only thought of using them…maybe we could have avoided this situation all of those years ago"

"Trust me Mirage" said Proma, stopping at a wall to briefly check that they were going in the direction that they needed to – he still got lost around here no matter how many times he had gone on energon runs – "back then you wouldn't have fit in here"

"Try telling them that now!" Accel yelled with his rather callus and dry humour still filtering through.

Mirage and Sides exchanged glances but kept on going, ensuring to keep a wary eye on Accel who seemed to be perfectly content to just follow the tracks as they went along. Granted they were doing the same thing but they couldn't be too careful in a situation like that. The mess up above was being caused mainly by Bucky and his cohorts with additional help from Gogo and Rome who had transpired to be rather good at aerial battles which was a disturbing yet rather fun situation to be in. They were unaware of the extra help that had arrived but being underground there was no chance that they could keep up the communications that long.

Finally reaching the correct wall, which Stuntz had marked some time ago by the looks of things, Proma gave into Accel's requests to just smash through the damn thing. The rumble of engines forced the crumbling concrete wall to smash upon impact and the whole place shook but managed to stay perfectly up. "Whoa…can I do that again?"

"Act your age" Proma scolded, heading through the rubble with ease despite having only just reached his full potential height. Making a sweep of the area, he confirmed that it was the corridor directly connected to the barracks. The wall memorial was cracked down the middle but he took that as a good sign that those who had fallen were going to be avenged this very day.

"Let's go" he said, setting off at a quick pace, the beat of battle getting into his systems and making him feel a mixture of excited and terrified all in one. _This is it_, he mentally thought, preparing to take the Orates on at their own game for the very first time, _Primus protect us all_.

"Is it my turn yet?" the old and deep voice rumbled at the Herald who had appeared shortly before the battle had begun.

Her bright optics turned to him, studying the monster as best as she could before nodding twice, "Yes…time to break free and put a real spanner in the works.

The yellow and gold mech yelled in triumph before pulling at the restraints and wires which had been connected to him for years and helped to provide the necessary power for the conversion of earth's materials to pure energon. The Herald watched for a few seconds before fading from view to join her master and watch from deep within the Matrix. "Will this really be their greatest hour?" she asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"One of many" Primus replied softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I assure you of that"

The battle would be long, dangerous and eventually a dark piece of history which would cause many different cultures to sit and stare in horror but at this moment in time it was simply beginning.

End Arch

Authors note: There ya go, yes I've been mean and not started the battle properly yet but I'm saving that for the next arch (name pending at time of writing) cause this was more a build up to that and I want to focus on writing battle fiction for the next one. Anyway review, tell me what you thought of this arch and hope that you'll read the next one when I get it out.


End file.
